Bookworms
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Lena and Emily are book-loving girlfriends who regularly meet up at the local library. (Emilena, Fluff, Modern AU)


Lena Oxton was sat on a chair in the corner of her local library, reading the latest instalment of a book series she had been following. The author wasn't a big name writer, but she had a few fans and Lena would gladly ready anything she put out.

From the way she wrote the characters, to the emotional moments in the stories that tugged at her little queer heartstrings, every instalment of these novels always brought a sense of joy to the young cockney girl.

Ever since she was a child, Lena had always loved to read. From the simplest stories at the young age of six, to a complex narrative masterpiece as an adult. No matter what, if it was fiction, Lena would read it.

As she adjusted her glasses, turning the page to being the next chapter, she then looked up, seeing a familiar face walk into the library.

It was Emily, her girlfriend. She was around the same age as Lena, with long ginger hair and always wearing a soft, crimson sweater.

They had met in this very library and would always see each other here. Lena and Emily were both busy women outside of this place, so Lena knew that these were their dates.

Emily didn't mind either. As long as she was with the books she loved and the girl she loved, she was happy.

As the ginger-haired girl sat on a chair nearby to Lena, she grinned at her, her heart fluttering at the sight of her. "Hey, Lena."

"Hi Emily," Lena replied, her cheeks rosy upon seeing her beautiful, bookworm girlfriend. "Nice seeing you here... as usual."

The other girl chuckled. "You know how we roll, love," she remarked. "What book are you reading?"

"The latest instalment of Hearts In Paradise," Lena replied.

"You never change, do you?" Emily stated. "You always find the gayest books to read."

"And you don't?"

"Well... I..." Emily responded, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I mean, I like seeing gay stuff in books, but it's not really a priority for me."

"Says the girl with the giant yuri manga collection at home," Lena teased.

Emily blushed. "You tease."

Lena giggled. Emily was adorable when she blushed, hence why the cockney girl tried to make cheeks red at every chance she got.

The ginger reached into her handbag and took out her book. Lena wasn't familiar with the title but it looked like some sort of sci-fi novel. "Hey, love, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" Emily held out her book. "This is something I've been reading."

Lena looked at the cover. "Solaris? Isn't that a movie?"

"No, this isn't based on a movie," Emily told her. "Lot's of books and movies share similar names."

"I get it," Lena replied. "What's it about?"

"It's about this space station built near the sun," Emily explained. "Basically, the scientists there discover that the sun is alive... or at least I think that's what it's about. It's a bit confusing."

"Could be weirder," Lena remarked. "I once read a book where someone had two personalities. When one slept, the other was awake."

"Okay, that's kinda weird."

"No, it wasn't like that," Lena addressed. "See, the personalities could talk to each other. It was like the character had their best friend with them at all times, inside their head."

"Sounds like something from Dr Who," Emily remarked, referring to her's and Lena's favourite show.

"Nah, it's probably more like some old horror movie," Lena stated. "Now, your book, that's definitely the plot of an episode of Who."

"Guess the writer was very inspired," Emily joked. "By the way, I've got something for you." She reached into her bag and took out another book, passing it to Lena.

Lena looked at the front cover, seeing it depict a girl with frizzy hair and wearing a rainbow coloured top, the words. "Proud To Be Me," written on the top.

"Awww, I heard about this!" Lena excitedly stated. "It's apparently really good."

"I figured you'd like it. It's practically made of gay."

Lena laughed. "Oh Em, you know me so well."

"I was gonna lend you it for a week," Emily stated.

"Wait, really?"

The ginger nodded. "You deserve it, babe."

"Well... why don't I give you one back?" Lena replied. She looked at her own bag and took out a book of her own. "I know you don't like this sort of thing, but I really loved it."

Emily looked at the cover, seeing it was some sort of gothic, Victorian novel. "The Mist Of London?"

"Yeah, it's very gay," Lena remarked.

Emily smirked. "Of course it is."

"But the gay stuff isn't that big of a deal in the book," Lena corrected herself. "So... you might enjoy it a bit more."

"Maybe, maybe," Emily admitted. "Alright, we'll have a bet. By the time we next meet up, we're gonna have read these books."

"Woah, love," Lena remarked. "I got work to deal with, remember?"

"You could read it before you sleep," Emily stated. "Put it by your bedside or something."

"I guess so," Lena admitted, feeling the width of the book. "But it feels like a long one. Maybe we should tweak it? Like, we'll just give our thoughts on when we finish them."

"Yeah, if that works for you, I'm fine," Emily agreed to those terms.

Lena chuckled. "By the way, there's a character in my current book called Emily."

Emily then blushed again. "Wait... is she gay?"

"Oh yeah," Lena replied, knowing she had Emily wrapped around her finger. "She's very beautiful, has a beautiful girlfriend... and she's got ginger hair."

Emily hid her face in her sweater. "Oh..." She said softly, her face turning bright pink.

Lena chuckled. "By the way, there's a character in my current book called Emily."

Emily then blushed again. "Wait... is she gay?"

"Oh yeah," Lena replied, knowing she had Emily wrapped around her finger. "She's very beautiful, has a beautiful girlfriend... and she's got ginger hair."

Emily hid her face in her sweater. "Oh..." She said softly, her face turning bright pink.

Lena got up and sat next to Emily, kissing her on the cheek. "You're super cute, you know that?"

Emily smiled. "I know, and I love you."

"Love ya too, ginger," Lena replied, calling her a pet name before cuddling up with her like a small child.

The other girl stroked Lena's short brown hair, the cockney girl purring in response.

"Want me to read to you?" Emily offered. "You always say I have a beautiful voice."

"Like that of a sapphic angel," Lena agreed.

"Oh hush, you," Emily responded, not wanting to succumb to Lena's advances any longer. "Alright, let's begin."

Lena curled up on Emily's lap as she began to read an excerpt from her book, letting the ginger's words take her into another world.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Some cute Emilena goodness for you all :D Based on a prompt by my beloved Nona no less and honestly weirdly reminding me of my original novel, Tsundoku ^^;

See you next time!


End file.
